1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cargo carrier and more specifically to a cargo carrier which may be connected to the back of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Individuals and businesses have a continuing interest and need in having a cargo carrier which can be easily and rapidly mounted on the back of a passenger vehicle, station wagon, light truck, minivan, all terrain vehicle (ATV) and/or sports utility vehicle. Not only for business applications, the cargo carrier may be used for vacations such as camping and visits to the beach.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,840, Chown discloses a load carrying unit connected to a vehicle by means of a standard ball and socket hitch and having a pair of wheels, lockable, raisable and lowerable. A number of embodiments are disclosed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,590, Chesney discloses a removable attachable suspended trailer device for providing additional storage capacity. The suspended trailer includes retractable wheeled support legs. When the trailer is to be rolled to any convenient location for unloading, it is detached from the towing vehicle, Several embodiments are disclosed.
Johnson in U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,528, discloses retractable wheeled legs for a storage trunk so that the trunk may be removed from the vehicle for mobile positioning to a selected location. It is not attached to a cargo hitch.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,866, Janek discloses a cargo carrier comprising a frameless L-shaped support beam in combination with a wheeled container adapted to be pivotally loaded using pivot latches. The carrier is for vehicles other than passenger automobiles.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,135, Janek disclosed another embodiment of U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,866 in which the wheeled container is connected to the truck by a monorail.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,937, Sadler discloses an example of a vehicle cargo carrier attached to a common trailer hitch.
Belinky et al in U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,869, disclose a cargo carrier platform for mounting to a vehicle hitch allowing cargo to be transported outside the vehicle. A number of embodiments are disclosed.
Lipscomb in U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,387, discloses a cargo carrier for attaching behind a vehicle to transport cargo, bicycles and the like. Picnic table legs can be secured to a bottom portion of the carrier to form a picnic table from the carrier. The use of additional accessories is disclosed such as mud flaps and supplemental lighting.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,035, Garvin, III discloses a cart apparatus which can be used either attached to a vehicle or freestanding on its own wheels.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,260,752, Dollesin discloses a cargo holder having an arm with a front end for attaching to a trailer hitch. The cargo holder has retractable legs with wheels. A number of embodiments are disclosed.
The activity in this field is indicative of the need for a vehicle mountable cargo carrier.